


如棋

by nori_0



Series: 懿言懿语 [2]
Category: The Honor of the king
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	1. Chapter 1

“老师……老师?”恍惚间他听到了呼声，从书案上抬起头，迎上青年的目光，又收回书页上。  
手心渗出不易察觉的汗渍，司马懿长呼一口气，应到，“怎么了?”  
“今天老师有空吗，想向老师请教棋艺。”青年无瑕的目光盯得司马懿有点不自在。  
“今天有演习，改日吧。”司马懿放下书，拾起椅背上的袍子披上，却被青年扯住手臂，向那方拉了拉。仿佛是下意识地，腰失去了片刻的支力，瘫靠在桌旁，马超的手指由他的手腕探进了衣袖，按上纱布的位置。司马懿抽了口冷气，脸上染了层红晕。  
“松开。”微微颤抖的声音听起来可不那么有说服力。  
“演习后，学生在房间侯着您，新买的棋还不太会使，烦请老师指导了。”马超收回手，为司马懿系好袍子，目送他离开。

是什么时候开始，自己被这个毛头小子扰乱了心绪。只要片刻的肢体接触就让他难以还手，对方还偏偏得寸进尺。  
上一次似乎是手腕受伤的时候，马超手中的枪擦过司马懿的右腕，出乎他意料地，马超用口吮吸了伤口的血水，然后迅速包扎。  
舌尖触及伤口的感觉，刺痛但有什么奇妙的情愫油然而生。  
司马懿捂着手腕的伤口，盯着演习的军阵出神，一旁的士兵见状开口，“军师，您手腕的伤还严重吗?要不让大夫再为您上药包扎……”  
“无恙，区区小伤无足挂齿。”  
但是反复抬手取棋放棋似乎还是有点吃力。他干脆换了只手，将右手款放在膝上。  
“老师，”马超察觉到了这一点，凑上前站到了司马懿身后，将他的右手托起。司马懿显然是稍有不适，闷哼一声，双肩缩了一下，这一切在马超看来一目了然。  
“这里还在痛吗?”  
司马懿沉默片刻，轻轻点头。  
马超弯下腰，撩开司马懿的衣领，贪婪地埋向那仅裸露出的片寸肌肤。  
“学生有办法缓解老师的不适，不知道老师是否愿意——”  
言语上似乎还在征求意见，另一只手已经滑进衣襟，触到司马懿的胸口，不一会就扯下了上半身的装束。司马懿顺势被拉起身，左手扶着桌沿，右手依旧被托举在马超手中。  
马超显然有些得寸进尺，鼻尖划过司马懿的脊梁至腰肢处，然后伸出舌尖原路返回后颈。原本轻放在马超手上的右手已经扣住他的手指，安静得只能听到司马懿的喘息。  
“痛的话就加倍奉还给我吧。”  
司马懿难耐地摇头，望着桌上一盘乱棋，身后突然进入的压迫感让他喘不上气，只能紧紧锁住马超的手，另一只手扣着桌沿。  
“啊，您扶着很不方便吧。”马超抽离，连同右手一起。司马懿失去了一侧的支点瞬间瘫倒在棋盘上，棋子落地作响。马超抬起司马懿的下半身，硬是让他翻身躺在桌上 ，不巧，司马懿左手凭空一抓将一碗棋砸翻在地。  
士兵在门口聚拢询问情况，司马懿连忙呵斥道，“你这逆徒，给我拾起来，再下一局。”  
马超嘴角一抹微笑应和，“是学生不才，这就重新来过。”话音刚落，便抬起司马懿的腿挺入其中。这副隐忍的表情，尽收眼底。  
马超再一次扯起司马懿的右腕，轻吻着，边挺动腰肢，司马懿紧咬着唇，左手挡在脸前。空气中只剩下肌肤的撞击和隐约的水声，司马懿粗喘着，嘴角已经开始渗血。  
马超俯下身，贴在司马懿耳旁道 ，“老师，让我看着您。”一阵收紧，惹得双方长叹。  
司马懿仍旧遮着眼睛，喘息越来越急迫。马超使坏似的捏住他右腕的伤口处，司马懿条件反射收回左手，只见他眼角通红，眼眶含着泪水，耳尖已经通红。  
“如此狼狈，你看够了吗。”司马懿似乎还有力气言语冲撞身前的人，身体已经毫无招架之力了。  
“远远不够。我想看到您全部的样子……开心，害怕，悲伤，痛苦，还有……高潮的样子。”  
“你还真是个坏学生呢。”司马懿嘲道，下一秒便被顶得七荤八素，泪花直涌，最后瘫软在马超怀中。  
这盘棋下得到底值不值……  
司马懿看着沾上浊液的棋子，心里蒙上一层羞意，终究被其他的什么东西所占有。


	2. 贰

安静地，身上有种死寂的感觉。静匿，眼神看不透他在想些什么。  
这大概是第一面马超眼中的司马懿。  
他端坐在棋盘前，手持黑子，犹豫片刻又拿起一粒白子，夹在指尖的黑白棋子和发色有几分相似。  
司马懿手持冷晖枪穿梭在庭院间，马超看得有些入迷。  
“看明白了么。”司马懿把枪丢给马超，“你来做一遍。”  
手忙脚乱地，算是照猫画虎做了一番，紧张地等着司马懿的发落。  
“如果不能把自己当做猎杀中的虎，你还是早日离开这里另寻他路吧。”  
黄昏映照在树丛中，被繁茂的枝叶遮挡住大半光芒。马超仿佛看不到司马懿的影子，又或者说，他已经融入了黑暗之中。  
不光是枪术，司马懿还教会他书画。虽说身处军营，但多了几分乐趣。  
人们称他作军师。  
马超混迹在低阶士兵之中，几番谈论了解了大概。  
“他便是武都军师司马懿。”

司马懿深居简出，即便在军营中，也很少见到他的身影。马超是为数不多每日能见他一面的人。  
但每天的对话仅限于，“今天练习如何”，“那些士卒都打不过我”，“还需努力”诸如此类。  
想被他注意，就算是怨恨也可以。  
他致信诸葛孔明，那个司马懿的故友，现今的敌人。  
信里能读出喜悦，还有担忧，多少令马超有些妒忌。  
“他同情被排斥之人。”  
也顾不得诸葛先生与老师之间到底有什么过节，抱着这样的想法，他开始不拘小节，甚至公然闯祸。  
终于是有了成效。

“你最近的事，我听说了。”  
“您是指?”  
“你若是再犯军规，我就要军法处置了，虽然你不是军人，但在军营里就要有士卒的样子。”  
“遵命，先生。”  
看着司马懿眉头紧皱的样子，竟然有几分欣喜。究竟他的忍耐底线在哪里呢。  
想亲手摸摸。

马超如平日一般，整装后直奔司马懿帐前，但今天帐前围了一群人，有前几日对他指指点点的小武将，还有几个穿着不像是士兵的人物，他们左一言右一语，看到他后噤声侧望。  
“老师怎么了?”他问。  
“大人今日身体不适，恐怕不能与你玩闹了，需要静养数日。”  
玩闹?这军营中有人排挤他，他是知道的，没想到会如此开门见山。  
“愚徒想见老师……”马超作揖，引来一阵哄闹。  
终于，帐帘掀开一角，大夫模样的人探出头来，“大人贵体欠佳，休要在这喧哗。”  
“军师状况如何了，在下有要事相报，还请大夫转告……”  
“今日一律不见，各位请回吧。”说罢，大夫又收回身子，侯着的人三三两两都离开了，只有马超还在。  
“你也请回吧，军师需要疗养，”门口的侍卫看不过去，劝道。  
“我在这里等着军师康复便是。”马超露出笑容。  
旁人也不再搭理他，就如此顶着烈日，他站了两个时辰。

“他还在外面吗?”司马懿有气无力道。  
“回大人，他在外面已有两个时辰……夏日天干物燥，再这么下去……”  
“让他进来吧。”司马懿道，支撑着坐起身。长时间被噩梦缠扰，再加上愈加燥热的天气，他有些吃不消。  
“大人……”大夫欲言又止，只得为司马懿着衣，扶他起身。  
马超看到帐中走出来的司马懿有些惊愕。  
平日的司马懿不苟言笑，紧绷着身板，说是铁血悍将都不为过。今天不仅未着盔甲，且面色苍白，由人搀扶着走来。  
“听说，你等了两个时辰?”  
马超应道，“愚徒担心老师，就在这里一直等着您。”  
“你该收收性子了。”司马懿轻轻敲了敲马超的前额，“再这么下去我也没法帮你。”  
“是他们……”  
马超还没说出口，司马懿的手已经锁在他的喉头，“识时务者为俊杰。”看上去虚弱无比的手却让马超有点上不来气。”出去吧，我要入寝了。”  
虽然踏出了房间，但他迟迟不肯离开，心里居然有些担心。就在刚才一阵的功夫 ，司马懿额头冒着黄豆大的汗珠，嘴唇毫无血色。  
果然，不到半个时辰的功夫，屋里传来一阵惊呼。他也没想那么多，推门而入，寻着声音进了卧房。  
大夫正在一旁为床上的司马懿扇风，看到马超愣了一下，喝到，“谁允许你进来的!还不快出去!休得无礼!”  
“老师怎么了?”马超径直奔向司马懿，那副虚弱的表情他从未见过。  
司马懿听到他的声音，微微抬起头，露出些许笑容，“超儿……”那双静匿的眼睛重新亮了起来，又暗淡下去。  
“刚刚，为师做了一个噩梦。”司马懿推开大夫 示意他离开。大夫犹豫片刻，还是照做了。  
“徒儿洗耳恭听。”  
“梦到你啊……”司马懿牵起马超的手，按在自己的喉头，“用你的枪刺穿了这里。”  
马超一愣，想缩回手，不料司马懿捉得更紧了。  
司马懿拉着马超的手指，从自己的下颌一直滑到锁骨停住，痴痴地笑道，“不要偏离这一带……不然为师说不定还有反抗的机会……”说着，将马超的手扣在自己的脖颈上，然后收紧自己的手掌，让马超被迫掐住了他的脖子。  
“老师……!”马超猛的甩开，司马懿滑倒在枕头上，闭上了眼，喃喃道，“恨为师便好……”  
出了房间，马超才发现自己出了一身冷汗。  
但竖日的司马懿又回到了平时的模样。  
衣冠禽兽，还能装模作样多久。马超冷笑着，从台下望着台上对众将领侃侃而谈的司马懿。目光对视的瞬间 司马懿先移开了视线。  
马超的练习对象变成了司马懿本人。司马懿站在庭院中央，手背在身后，静候马超的进攻。  
马超果然还是有些紧张，离了一步的距离，枪就停在了空中。  
“昨晚告诉你的事情，你都忘记了么?”司马懿朝前走了一步，枪尖直指他的胸口，马超连忙后退，司马懿紧逼不舍，直到将马超逼至死角。  
“如此懦弱，不成器。”司马懿讥笑。  
马超颤抖着，下了决心似的，突然刺向司马懿，司马懿后撤躲过他的一次次进攻，但马超攻势愈加凶猛，眼看光靠闪避无法躲避，司马懿下意识地用右手一挡，不料枪尖划过手腕，顿时血流如注。  
马超如梦初醒，丢下枪搂住司马懿的肩，将他的右腕捧起。仍在家乡时，他会为自己的兄弟舔舐伤口，此刻也条件反射地，用舌尖抚弄着新鲜的裂痕。司马懿一声轻呵，紧咬着唇。  
随后，扯了块布，替司马懿包扎完毕。  
“愚徒罪该万死，还请师傅恕罪。”马超送司马懿回到卧房，但刚才没有注意到的是，司马懿眼中流转着情愫，隐晦不易察觉。  
他试探性地，将司马懿双手搭在自己肩上，为他褪去衣物，手指不怀好意地掠过肌肤。他低下头，蹭过司马懿光坦的胸口，然后解开腰带，脱下下衣。虽然尽量避免直视，但是视线还是不经意间捕捉到了司马懿脸上的红晕。  
“我自己来吧。”司马懿用左手撑着身体往后缩了缩，但是马超向前逼了上去，几乎一丝不挂地，司马懿坐倒在床边。


End file.
